


Tell Me That I’m Not Alone

by EJBEisGay



Series: The King is getting pegged tonight, lads! [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, Morning Sex, Nipple Piercings, Pegging, but its like mentioned once or twice this time, i guess?, tho its not anything sappy in this one, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJBEisGay/pseuds/EJBEisGay
Summary: The morning after the first time Tim gets pegged by Sasha. Mostly morning sex and an accidental love confession!
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Series: The King is getting pegged tonight, lads! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762984
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	Tell Me That I’m Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> i genuenly am baffled about the support the firs tone has gotten. we really are depraved of timsasha pegging rights huh…
> 
> Title from oh raven(sing me a happy song) by Unlike Pluto
> 
> quick note about current world events, and it might not seem appropriate concerning this is SMUT but i still think i should say, tho just feel free to not read this as not everyone can deal with it mentally: there is a lot happening right now, and writing fanfiction has been a welcome break through all of this. though there is the constant pressure to do Something(which im sure many Know), i cant afford to donate, nor am i able to go to protests due to my current situation and where i live, but remember that spreading awareness and educating yourself, speaking out, and sharing awareness is the best we can do in this case. if you want to help out with donations but have no money i recommend watching [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCgLa25fDHM) where all the money coming from the ads will be donated, and other videos that have the same theme but I havent linked them. its amazing. but please take adblock off, dont skip ads, and dont rewatch it right after finshing it(read the comments abt that). i wish i could do more, of course i do, but by gods i am unable to.  
> i hope this fic(and the ones i plan on posting soon-ish as well) will bring you some comfort as the days go on and a much needed break, as much as it had brought me writing it. please everyone, take care. stay strong.  
> black lives matter. black lives matter.
> 
> Enjoy!

It started with a handjob.

He didn't think much of it at first, as his brain started to process the barely-there pressure around his cock. He’d sometimes get himself off half-heartedly when he was in the very weird space between consciousness and sleep, so he shrugged it off and snuggled deeper under the cover, trying to grasp the last remnants of his dream.

But when the pressure became more insistent, the grip around his cock slick with something cold, and the pleasure building up more and more with each passing second- he finally realized that maybe this wasn't just a simple dream. So he woke up.

His eyes fluttered open and he heard Sasha let out a pleased hum behind him when his hips gave an involuntary thrust into the tight circle of Sasha’s fingers around his cock, which was already hard and leaking precum in her hand.

Tim wiggled up from under the thick cover, trying to push into Sasha's grip at the same time as she started to move her hand. He smiled, only lasting for a brief moment as a yawn took over.

“Can’t b' sated now, can you? Got a feel of my arse and now that’s all you want.” he mumbled into his pillow, voice rougher than usual. He _did_ almost moan himself hoarse last night, so it made sense. "I know it's only my cock you're touchin' right now, but my point still stands."

Sasha swatted at his upper thigh with her empty hand in response, right under his arse cheeks where the muscles were tight and achy. Tim hissed at her after the slap, cursing under his breath and letting out an almost-moan that was obscenely loud for God knows how early it was in the morning. Sasha immediately jerked her hand away from his cock. 

“Oh, Christ! Are you ok?” she asked him frantically, putting her hands on his thighs where she hit, petting them softy. She got closer to him in the process, pressing her chest right to his back, and he almost fucking _purred_ as she draped her right leg over his hips and nudged him towards her. He placed his head under her chin, right on her collarbones, and he almost cried at how perfect it felt to be so close to her. “Are you just sore or are you actually injured? Do we need to go to the hospital?”

He rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle. “Sash, it’s ok. I’m fine. I think it’s just…” He moved his right leg up and stretched it out, feeling the stiffness of his muscles throughout his thighs and arse. He winced. "Yup, just a bit sore. Feels good though, not going to lie boss."

He felt more than he heard the groan come out of Sasha, and he couldn't help but snicker at her. "What? It's true! You know about my masochistic streak, babe! We've talked about this."

He took hold of Sasha's right hand from behind him, which had gone still on his thigh, and moved it in front of him right above his stomach. He laced their fingers together and squeezed her fingers. She squeezed them back. 

"Yes, yes. You're a masochist through and through, and an emotionally repressed cunt because of it-"

"-Hey, that's not true!-"

"-I get it. You're not special, bitch. Me too. You're cute though, so you've got that going, _babe_."

He rolled his eyes again, "Just cute? Wow, I'm hurt…"

Sasha swatted the back of his head, making him grumble, then untangled herself from him and rolled away towards the other side of the bed. He barely stopped himself from whining at the loss of contact and warmth, for he was an incredibly clingy bitch to his bed partners. _Especially_ in the morning.

And especially if it was someone he loved like Sasha. 

_Love_. Damn, he really did love her, didn't he? Still hard to properly process that information, even though he always thought about how much of a lovey dovey bitch he had become because of her. _Feelings are hard, mate. You can't just think with your cock with this. Get used to it._

With how clingy he was he was surprised he didn't go after Sasha and wrap his arms and legs around her like a koala. The thought of doing so made his thighs pulse with aching warmth, so he decided to suffer for a bit longer. A noble sacrifice. Sasha soon spoke up, right before he could lose himself _again_ in his thoughts of how incredibly comfortable and right it felt to be held by her. He needed to give his heart a break, damn it.

“It’s almost 6, Tim. Should we snooze a bit before we have to get up?” he heard her ask. But he just started picking at the covers, letting his tired brain process her question.

"Tim, darling? Should we slee-"

"-Nah, don't feel like snoozing, I'm afraid. Maybe we could do something else." he said, wiggling his eyebrows even though she couldn't see his face. She would smack him if she saw him do that.

She groaned. "If you're wiggling your eyebrows I will make sure to shave them off while you sleep," a bit off from his prediction, but still. "Sure, hon. What should we do?" 

Sasha came back to him again, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her naked chest onto his back, kicking the cover off the both of them. A bit chillier than expected, especially with the added bite from Sasha’s nipple piercings, but not unwelcome. She kept her hips away from his, however, and he almost asked her to bring them closer together. He wanted to feel entirely surrounded by her. But all thoughts flew right out of the window when her right hand wandered down to his half-hard cock and started to fondle him.

Tim's breath stuttered in his throat, and he struggled to find his words for a few moments. Then he said, "W-well, I have a few ideas, some dirtier than others. What about you?"

Sasha's mouth latched onto his neck and started licking him, adding just a hint of teeth the closer she got to his jawline. "I do as well, I suppose. Just depends what is on your mind for this, dear."

They spent a few moments like that, Sasha getting harsher with every lick and bite to his throat, and Tim letting himself melt into the mattress. Her hands wandered up to his chest and over to his nipples at one point, and he sighed happily as she lightly tugged at the barbell in his right nipple. He could only clutch eagerly at her waist and the bedsheet underneath him from the attention he was lavished in, the closeness making his head dizzy with want and his heart ache.

"We could cuddle." he offered.

"Mhm."

"And maybe watch a Youtube video essay or something."

"Uhuh."

"Perhaps another episode of that show you like…"

She nipped at his pulse point, then hummed. "Mm, sounds lovely." 

"So… morning sex?" he asked, a touch hopeful and plenty breathless. 

Sasha stopped, before laughing softly in the crook of his neck, a laugh filled with stars and cotton candy(Wow, seriously? That's what he used to describe it? Fuck). She tightened her hold on his waist, and laughed again, this time like sparkles and fucking unicorns or something. He was too horny for this. "Sure. Morning sex. How do you want me?" she asked.

Tim pondered for a bit, before biting his bottom lip and nervously saying, "Inside me?"

He felt Sasha still around him entirely, and he almost backtracked before he felt her hips push into his from behind, where he felt the strap with the dildo dig into his back; sitting secure on her hips, ready to be used at a moment's notice. He moaned.

"I hoped you'd say that. Fuck, you're so perfect." Sasha whispered. "Get on your back, dear. Let me see you."

He shivered. Her voice was filled with the same awe and reverence it had been with last night, and he immediately complied, settling down on his back, arms by his side. When Sasha pushed herself onto her knees and looked him up and down he stretched his entire body out, moaning low in his throat and squeezing his eyes shut. It was more to put on a show for Sasha than anything else, but he still felt better when some of his joints popped and his muscles relaxed just a bit further.

Sasha plopped herself onto his lap, her cock stealing Tim's attention for a second as it bounced up and down from where it was attached to her. He looked back at Sasha when she pinched his stomach however, and he felt all the breath leave his lungs entirely, almost as if he had been punched right in the stomach.

She looked… Well, how could he even put it into words? Se looked _ethereal_ in that moment. Completely ethereal in his opinion. The light filtering through the gap between the curtains hit Sasha _just right_ and it formed a golden halo around her head, specks of light floating around her. Her eyes were wide open, pupils blown, her pretty red lips plush and bitten, cheeks red. Her hair was messed up and sticking all over the place, and it looked so soft and inviting...

He brought his right hand up to her cheek and caressed it, feeling the warmth coming from it, and her dimple forming underneath his fingers as she smiled at him. There was nothing but fondness in her eyes in that moment, and he smiled right back at her, a big and toothy smile that probably made him look like a fool. Then so be it. 

Her expression turned amused at his smile and she laughed. He almost made the stupid decision to tell her how enamoured he was with her in that moment, but he was saved by Sasha grinding down onto his cock and moaning, leaning down over to his face and kissing him.

It was closed mouthed and sweet, lasting no longer than just a few moments, but it was still enough to make his breath hitch when they parted again. Sasha only smiled at him and brought her right hand down to his cock, wrapping it around and _finally_ stroking him.

His arousal came back into focus faster than expected. Before, it was just a background buzz. Not distracting, and he certainly could have lived without dealing with it. But now it was more demanding, winding his body up and making him thrust up into her hands even as she kept a slow and even pace. She clicked her tongue at him.

He _desperately_ needed to touch her. It felt like a physical pain by that point, and so he did just that. He brought his left hand down to her lower back where he rubbed his hand in soothing circles, and his right hand up to her hair where he tangled his fingers in it. 

By all the gods out there, did he absolutely love her hair. It felt like wisps of cloud between his fingers, and he couldn't help but be transfixed by her locks as she started to pepper kisses along his neck and shoulders, biting and sucking with every other kiss. 

The comforting smell of coconut and mango coming from her hair mixed with the scent of sweat and sex made him sigh happily and giggle in heady delight. He would have to use a concealer to hide the marks, he realized. And didn't that thought just made his heart go rabid. Just thinking about the marks that Sasha had left on him, that he would be able to see whenever he looked into a mirror, a reminder to who he belonged to… it made him shudder and his cock twitched. Marked by her. All hers.

He felt Sasha's lips form into a smile into his shoulder. She dragged her hand up his cock and twisted it right at the tip, rubbing the head of his cock with her thumb and pressing on it. Down again after that, and this time she massaged her fingers around the base, then repeated the cycle of motions. 

Her left hand went down to his balls in the meantime, taking them in her hand, rubbing and squeezing them. He trembled at the sensations and he couldn’t help but let out sounds as she worked him up torturously sweet. He was closer to the edge than he would’ve liked, so he tried to warn Sasha about it. Before he could speak up she slid her right hand down to the base of his cock and squeezed _tightly_ , making a loud keen come out of Tim.

She gathered the precum from the top of his cock and smeared it over his cock, smirking all the while. "A handjob getting you this worked up already?" she asked. "My goodness, Tim. Don’t tell me you were about to come. Why is that?"

He let out a breathless chuckle and smiled nervously. "It's- well- it's you. It's all you, isn't it- oh- yeah. Yeah."

He felt like he got his point across, even through his aroused rambles, so that’s all that mattered to him. He looked up into her eyes for the first time that morning, and he sighed in relief as her eyes softened in response. She leaned over to his face again and kissed him softly, releasing the tight, tight hold around the base of his cock and moved her hand under his arse, between him and the bedsheet. She squeezed his arse. He squeezed his eyes shut.

He would normally whine and bitch at her for stopping, complain about how she was a cruel girlfriend to him and _Should Continue, Thank You Very Much_. But he just basked in the closeness between them, and he could've sworn he felt like he was glowing from happiness in that moment.

Tim felt Sasha's fingers dig into the skin of his hips and arse as she dragged them over to his arsehole. She massaged the ring of muscles for a bit with her thumb, making Tim exhale sharply through his nose and clench his teeth, turning his head blindly towards her. He nuzzled her cheek when he made contact with her, and she nuzzled him back.

“Mm, stubble. Sexy.”

“Thank you, thank you. I try.”

Sasha teasingly pushed into his hole, the finger slightly wet with his precum. Still not enough for it to be comfortable, so it didn’t go further than just the pad of her thumb.

"Too sore, dear?"

Tim shook his head. "No, no. Well. A bit sore, yeah, but the good kind."

Sasha nodded at him, then retreated her hand away. He heard the pop of the lube bottle being opened and felt Sasha move around for a bit, before she came back and draped her body over his torso, digging her cock into his own. 

He whined at her as she brought her fingers back to his hole, wet with cold lube, and gently pushed one of them to the second knuckle inside of him. 

"Shush, you crybaby. It's going to warm up soon, all up inside of you like this." Tim rolled his eyes, but let himself relax as she moved her finger inside of him.

She took her time in opening him up like this, no rush to get this over with, as they had plenty of time before they had to get ready for work. After one finger came the other, and afterwards came the third, all of them pushed in and out at a rapid pace. And just as he was about to snap at her to actually get to fucking him and _stop teasing him_ she tapped her pinky finger around his rim and took her fingers out of him.

Then she brought her hand back again to his hole and pushed all four fingers into him.

It was… quite a _stretch_ , if you asked him. He didn't know if he should laugh or moan at that thought, so he did the latter, letting Sasha know how good it felt. It didn’t hurt in any way shape or form, it just seemed to add to the already consuming mind-numbing sensation he felt when she would open him up with three fingers.

He was only able to say her name under his breath, filled with the devotion of a prayer, and he reached to a crescendo when she crooked and twisted her fingers upwards and grazed his prostate.

Sasha shushed him when he gasped her name out, clearly wrecked and needy. “There we go. All pliant for me. Let’s get you on your front, alright?”

He would’ve done anything for her at that moment if she asked him, but he didn’t tell her that. He just slowly turned onto his front with the help of Sasha, limbs slack and loose, almost like putty in her hands. He was the marble block, ready to be chipped and made into something beautiful; she was the sculptor, with her chisel and hammer...

He blinked at that thought, startling himself out of the haze of arousal. _Hold on a fucking second, what the fuck was that sappy shite oh my Go-_

His train of thought was rudely interrupted by Sasha’s hands grasping his hips and pulling him up on his knees, rubbing and pushing the head of her cock onto his hole. Nevermind, not so rudely, as she placed her hips in position and started to push into him, keeping a tight grip on his hips.

He felt wonderfully full. The same mind-numbing fullness he had felt the other night when Sasha first entered him, and he scrambled to get a good grip onto the rumpled dark red cover underneath him. He tried to push himself up onto her, but she held him down firmly and slapped his arse. He shivered.

The moment her hips were flush with his own he clenched down hard onto her and threw his head back, thighs trembling and mouth wide open. He could only pant out, little whines mingling in when Sasha pulled her hips back and thrust into him harder than expected.

It went on like that, Tim panting and whining as Sasha set a punishing rhythm into him right from the beginning, the wet sounds coming from the cock pushing into him and the slaps of their hips together making his ears burn. He couldn't keep in his sighs and pleased moans as she started sped up her pace, every single deep thrust bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm.

Normally he would feel a bit embarrassed at the idea of cumming so soon, but where embarrassment should have been he only found satisfaction and want, so it was better this way. Especially considering he was getting fucked so thoroughly by his amazing girlfriend.

She grinded her hips into his after a particularly clumsy thrust, finally letting out a rough moan of her own and clutching his hips and digging her nails into his flesh, almost clawing at him. He felt pride curl up in his gut when she draped herself over his back and her thrust started to become more erratic. It made him feel powerful in a way, the fact that he could get her like this. It was thrilling.

He nuzzled his head back into her neck and sighed, a strangled, high, _needy_ sound that almost turned into a keen when Sasha hit his prostate right on and made his entire body go slack.

He felt her hand fumble on his right, but he didn’t care enough to look up from the pillow to see what she was reaching for. He got an idea, however, when a faint buzzing sound started filling the air, right at its highest speed. 

The vibrator inside her seemed to only spur her on, thrusting into him again and again and again, harder and deeper each time, slowly pushing him onto the edge as she fucked into him and hit his with every other thrust.

His body was entirely lax, his mind was filled with static, the only coherent thoughts in his head being his ever consuming train of _I love you I love you **I love you-**_

" _I love you,_ " he sobbed, out of his mind and ready to burst at any moment, voice completely and utterly wrecked. "F-Fuck, Sasha, please. Please, please, make me cum, I love you, I love you, _I love you-_ "

She gave one last deep thrust into him before she stilled, shaking and moaning loudly as she came and collapsed onto him, pushing him further into the mattress. He started thrashing under her, _desperate_ to find his own release, and he did the moment Sasha pushed her hand underneath his body to his cock and jerked him erratically to his completion. He let out a scream as he came undone, soaking the cover underneath him even further with his cum, trembling and body going entirely slack.

He zoned out for a while after that, feeling almost like he was floating, his mind a cloud filled with static and white noise. He blinked and came back to himself when he felt the cold drag of a towel at his arse, and he sighed.

"Mm, tha' was good."

He didn't get a response, so he just let his mind float around for a bit longer as Sasha finished cleaning him up. He had almost fallen asleep again when Sasha said something. He didn't hear her the first time, so he focused for a brief moment and asked her to repeat herself again.

"I love you too."

That woke him up better than any bucket filled with ice cold water ever could. His heart thumped in his chest and a ringing started up in his ears, vision going misty and breath shakier than usual. He looked at her, half of his face obscured by his pillow, and she was looking right back at him, waiting for a response. He felt his throat close up and he smiled nervously at her, whispering with great effort,

"I can't believe it took me getting pegged into the mattress to finally tell you that. I'm so bloody sorry."

The first sentence seemed to break the tension that had begun to build up, and Sasha started laughing at him, falling back onto his back and forcing a wheeze out of him. He started to laugh as his own words sunk in, reaching behind him and tangling his hands with Sasha's, clutching at her as they both laughed their fears and stress out. 

The two stopped when their alarm clock rang out, signalling 7 in the morning. 

But they continued to stay like that, Tim sprawled on top of the bed and Sasha half on top Tim and half on the bed. They were smiling widely at one another, words not necessary between the two in thay blissful moment.

They did get up when the alarm clock buzzed five minutes later again, Sasha helping a stumbling Tim get on his feet. He took a step towards the door on his own before wincing and groaning. Sasha chuckled.

"Did I fuck you that well, love? Or are you just that weak?"

Butterflies started up in his stomach at the pet name, but he scoffed and pushed her away, making her fall onto the bed as she started to cackle. He stopped after a few more steps, a clear limp in each and every one of them, and turned towards Sasha.

She raised his eyebrows at him and leaned back on her arms. "No, but seriously, will you be able to go to work today or do you need to call in sick?"

Tim smiled at her. "Watch me, babe. I'm practically invincible, I don't know what youre talking about." He cocked his eyebrow at her and put on his best winning smile. "Won't get that much work today, I'm sure of it. But don't let it get to your head, alright?" 

He turned back around as she sighed dreamily at him, and started limping towards the bathroom again. "Should probably get one of my vibrators with me at work, hm? Might come in handy if I won't do that much anyway."

He closed the door behind him.

True to his words, he didn't get that much work done that day. Especially when lunch break came around and he found himself in the bathroom, horny as fuck, his favourite vibrator that he took with him in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my best fucking friend for the support they always give me unconditionally(ILY U BITCH *strums eldritch guitar made out of bones from grifters bone or smth* AND I AINT EVER GONNA STOP LOVING YOU *another sick ass drift* BITCHHHH)  
> ALSO??? someone linked the first fic on tumblr and by GOD im so flattered by it. people enjoyed my writing??? going absolutely FERAL YALL- 
> 
> anyway hahahah im not gonna read this fic for like a few days, but do tell me if there are any typos that are Bothersome or parts that dont make sense(i skip a lot in scenes bc thats how i vibe.... but its also a problem sometimes lol). going on to the next fic lmao


End file.
